Alternate Universe Wars
by MaraJadeblu
Summary: A mysterious man is shopping for members of Kenshin-gumi from AU's like: what if Kenshin never met Tomoe, or wait, are they still together? Kaoru's a gang leader... what?! Spoilers for the entire series.
1. Kenshin (Alternate Universes)

  
**Meiji: 11**   
  
    "Kenshin!! Kenshin!?" Kaoru rounded the dojo questioningly, looking for her husband and hoping that at least _one_ of Kenji's parents knew where the boy was. Kenshin popped up happily from behind a corner with a wide, dumb-looking grin on his face.   
    "The love of my life-"   
    "Where's my son?" Kaoru cut him off laconically and took the time to put her hands on her hips.   
    "Well…"   
    Kaoru raised one eyebrow dangerously.   
    Seeing no chance of escape, Kenshin did what he was best at: charming his wife. All of a sudden he was behind her and his whole mood changed. He wrapped his arms around an unsuspecting and slightly confused Kaoru and daringly kissed her neck. "What if I told you I asked Sano to babysit him so that you and I could have some time alone?" he purred.   
    Surely Kaoru wasn't totally numb to the affect of his words… but still, she was unconvinced, "I would say either I didn't believe you- or that you're an idiot and my son is in more trouble than I thought."   
    Both parents got the image of Sano trying to shut Kenji up in various ways- including getting their two-year-old son drunk-   
    "A- he he he… Sessha wa baka…" Kenshin tried to edge away…   
    "Mmhm, anata wa," Kaoru spun around, "BAKA!" Shinai and pots flew.   
  
    "Case 0001401. Kenshin and Tomoe never met, Kenshin almost went insane during the Bakamatsu and was reassigned as a bodyguard when it was realized nothing could be done for him. He was so messed up in the head by the time the war was almost over the same thing happened- he went wandering. However, he ran into Kaoru in Tokyo _year 8_ of the Meiji, right after her father died. The girl helped him through his mental problems, he helped her through loneliness, they fell in love, had a son, Yahiko and Sano are still about, and Kenshin did fight Shishio but there's no Jinchuu to speak of. Enishi is still at large at the top of the illegal crime ring and I have no idea what happened to Tomoe… she probably killed herself."   
    Ixil rubbed his head, "You've been studying these people for twice as long as I have… and its still creepy to hear you refer to them like you know them."   
    "I do know them," the mouselike man continued, "I know them inside out, from as many angles as there are."   
    "So what's the advantage to this one?"   
    "Since Kenshin settled down sooner and people started attacking him and Kaoru from year 8 his skills have been in practice longer and the wounds from the Shishio fight weren't as bad. His body and mind are in better shape than anyone could have hoped for- BUT he has a family- and he's going all soft. He's about ready to give up the sword without passing it on to Yahiko. In this case he isn't as close to Yahiko or Sano, and Yahiko isn't Kaoru's only student so he's not as well trained, and Sano didn't even learn the Futae no Kiwami, or participate in the Shishio fight. He didn't follow Kenshin."   
    "Hm… well, if you have better-"   
    "Sure, there are millions. Of course, I only know about 30,000 of them, and only a couple of hundred this intimately. The ones I know are the most dramatically changed ones, those millions can ravel down to- 'and Kenshin cut his hair on _this_ day instead of _this_ day' -and that's the only difference. Here-" he indicated that Ixil look at the screen, which currently still held the last case. Right then Kenshin and Kaoru had resolved whatever and were kissing, abruptly the screen changed.   
  
    Carnage, blood, burning, death, murder, war, weapons, slaughter-   
  
    "Whoops… wrong channel!" The mouse man kicked his machine and smiled a toothy grin.   
    "What was that last one?"   
    "Shishio won. Case: 1200343"   
    "What? But then- without all the members alive how-"   
    "No, right now everyone's still alive. Well… except Katsuhiro."   
    For a moment Ixil couldn't remember who Katsuhiro was, but he recalled as the mouse man spoke his next words.   
    "Katsuhiro died with the rest of the Sekihoutai. Sano never rediscovered him; Katsu never gave Sano the bombs… Shishio's ship made it to the port in Tokyo and he's currently taking over the crumbling government. Believe me, you don't want Kenshin-gumi in this scenario… Kenshin would be uselessly depressed, as would Kaoru (which goes without saying), Sano is suffering and paralyzed- he was hit with the Gatling gun on Shishio's boat. I guess you _could_ take Yahiko-"   
    "No, move on, you were right."   
    "Rightio-" The pool screen rippled and changed with the click of a button.   
  
    The breeze blew and ruffled her ebony hair, but she still looked beautiful as she helped Kenshin do the laundry. She smiled as she passed him another piece of cloth to hang and he made sure that his hand brushed hers in the process. They loved doing household tasks together. They both loved the peace.   
    Her smile almost faltered as she saw the single vertical scar on his left cheek, unfaded, and thought of her long dead fiancé…   
  
    "What the hell is this?!" Ixil said in a normal voice, but the shock was apparent. Then he berated himself as he saw the scar. It was obvious that there would be some universes in which Kenshin didn't kill Tomoe… he should have been prepared for them.   
    Mousy sighed, "Well… I can't remember his name- that traitor of the Choshu that ordered Kenshin to kill Tomoe-"   
    "I know."   
    "Okay, Case: 0116572. So he was caught before he had a chance to get to Kenshin when Tomoe disappeared. Kenshin was confused, but not nearly in as much turmoil and all around still in okay shape when he faced that gang leader. He defeated them all before Tomoe had a chance to shield him- they both survived, worked through their differences, and lead a happy married life… mostly."   
    Ixil lifted an eyebrow, "Worked through _their_ differences."   
    "Hey, they're married, they're happy, and they've had 12 years or so to work it out. Time heals most wounds…"   
    "What about Shishio?"   
    "Saitou killed him before he gained too much power."   
    "What about Enishi?"   
    "Tomoe's _alive_, don't forget. He hates Kenshin still, but at least he never made it to Shanghai."   
    "Fascinating…"   
    "Kenshin hasn't fought in years and years… he's completely useless to you."   
    "WHAT?! Then why are we even-"   
    "Not so loud!! No need to yell! Jeez… We're here not for Kenshin, but for Kaoru. Lemme change the scenery," as he worked by using his fingers to point into the pool and slide realities places about he explained, "With the help of our dear friend Hiruma Gohei, and the lack of Kenshin's chivalry… Kaoru has turned out like a nice little female version on our perpetually smiling creepy little friend: Soujiro."   
    "How'd she manage that?" Ixil asked as pictured flew around the screen and finally settled in the pool. The largest, centered picture started moving, and Kaoru was in it.   
    "Oh, she learned that a sword was meant for killing, that the strong live and the weak die… She ended up killing a lot of Tokyo's underground in the end, including Hiruma and his gang, and now she runs the show- in the disguise of a man. No underground lackey would follow a woman at that time, in Tokyo. Of course she's not entirely stable, what with all the rape, abuse and such, but she is very, very good.   
    "She learned that no one would follow her if she tried to do what was right, like stopping all the crimes and drug running. She also learned that once you're in the underground there's no way out."   
    "There was for Sagara-"   
    "'Sagara' didn't kill half of the major gang leaders before trying to leave. She would never be able to live in peace if she went back to teaching her dojo- not that she had any students left after she disappeared and Hiruma turned up dead- she's sunk pretty low to get people to follow her for protection. Currently she's preparing to war with what's left of Shura's followers. I think Genji leads now- who knows what happened to Shura…"   
    "Was that… the pirate girl?"   
    "Yea… they'd have a lot in common right about now, except Kaoru's given up on her morals."   
    "I don't know… Kaoru - without her morals… doesn't seem like Kaoru anymore."   
    "See for yourself, I'm telling you, she's good."   
  
    Kaoru's deep voice boomed, it wasn't naturally deep, but she had perfected the sound and the right amount of projection, "Now comes the time, when we get what we've been working for! Those idiot pirates have stooped so carelessly low that they are sure to be caught any day by the government!" The crowd seemed to agree. There was only about ten of them there that she could count on, she new, but at least twenty more that would follow her for this case, and the rest would be spectators.   
    "Why let all that good money go to waste? If we take them over before they get brought down we can use their enterprise as a side profit to our own. I say 'side' because if we lower the amount of drugs and the rate we ship it in, the enterprise can be kept going much longer, and we can bring it up to strength as time passes and the government gives up suspicion!" Cheers were heard.   
    "Our profits will increase as 34% and the interest that we can charge will give us even more with time! We might even make more connections that Genji had by tracing his lines back to Surrounding countries and finding the roots of the trade right here in Japan!"   
    "Huh…?" about a quarter of her crowd ended up saying as they had lost her…   
    But the rest were cheers.   
    "Now that I have your support I must consult with my council on a plan of attack!" More cheers sounded, and there was even some chanting of her fake name by some in the crowd.   
    "Shinsei! Shinsei! Shinsei!"   
    It either died down or Kaoru walked out through her personal exit cave until she couldn't hear it. She hated the name, and she hated the sound of it, what it implied, and the memories that went with it.   
    Unfortunately before she could get back to her room and sulk about the past she encountered one of her "acquaintances". She was with him one time before, ONE TIME, it should have meant nothing to him, she was just one out of many. Certainly he meant nothing to her, the only reason she had ever slept with him was because at the time she was desperate for protection and money, both of which he could amply provide her, and besides that he had helped her escape originally, if not just because he wanted her to kill his rivals at the time. She'd hated every second of it, but regretted none of it.   
    He just would not get it through his head that there would not be a _repeat_ performance.   
    There was still less fortune to be had, not only did he want her; he was also one of the two people who knew that she was female.   
    The other was dead…   
    Images flashed through her head that made her cringe and want to tear her skin. Her fists balled up and she was in no mood to be blackmailed into bed.   
    "Hello lover," syrup seemed to lather his words.   
    She acted like his name sickened her, which it did to a point, and turned her head to the side as he walled his arms on either side of her and pressed her against the cave wall. She didn't push him away; that would have been bad for business. He wasn't revolting really, he smelled okay, he was a clean guy, rather handsome as well and usually polite, he was just… _horny_… that's all.   
    He used a finger to get her to look at him, "Hey," he pouted.   
    She rolled her eyes with her head to meet his, "Fine, what do you want?"   
    Luckily for him he didn't kiss her, she would have kicked his ass despite the consequences if he'd done that, but he was too smart for that, he knew that to get what he really wanted he'd have to be a bit more patient. "This is an important attack for you, isn't it? It could make or break your popularity…"   
    "Oh, for Hell's sake, Ozabu, hurry up and blackmail me!" She glared at him for good measure.   
    His smirk filled her vision as he effectively pinned her by holding each shoulder and kissed her lightly on the head. She cringed and glared darkly some more, but tolerated it. "As you wish. You know what I know," he paused for effect, "and you know that you can't get me killed just yet. I want you, you know that too."   
    "The deal-" she said impatiently.   
    "You become mine in bed for as long as I want you-"   
    "Not if it interferes with this plan-"   
    "Deal-"   
    "And not starting today," she added defiantly.   
    He looked at her queerly, "Always so defiant, aren't you? Such a stubborn-" he whispered, "woman." He had grasped her chin and she daren't pull away just yet.   
    "I'm not in the mood, and that's not going to be fun for either of us," _you pervert_, she added to herself.   
    "Fine, you have your day dearest… but starting tomorrow, the night becomes mine." He left her with a slow kiss on her still, dead lips, which she wiped off afterward.   
    With a growl she stalked back to her room, her sanctuary, opened the door, and closed it behind her… and wept.   
    "I hate myself," she wanted to hear it, "I hate myself." It came off her tongue so easily, "I wish I was dead. I wish I could die…" Then she started sobbing too hard to tell herself how and why she hated her.   
    _I deserve to die. I'm loosing myself in this and all I want to do is die… but… when there's still a chance that it might work, that it will be worth it… how can I give up? I don't deserve the peace that comes with death, I have to complete my plan first…_   
    "Don't worry… your wish is about to come true," a different voice answered her previous pleads. Kaoru jumped at the realization that some one that wanted to kill her was in the room. _An assassin?_ "Death is not far behind you!" The unrecognizable weapon the person was holding above his head came down with a strong swing, but Kaoru had only just seen the silhouette shiver with movement against her light.   
  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________   
Kaoru's name means life/death, or life and death. I wanted life _through_ death, to signify the story of how Kaoru came to be where she was… but I couldn't find it ^.^o   
Should I continue this fic? I only partly know where its going… PLEASE tell me if I should continue >_-MaraJadeblu   



	2. Kaoru (Mercy's Black Angel)

    As a rule, everyone makes sure I own nothing that makes me money so I don't take over the world. I don't own RK.   
  
  
  
    Year: ??   
  
    Ixil moved forward as if to warn Kaoru, or jump into the pool to shield her, but the mouse man stopped him quickly. Ixil protested, "But I might want her!"   
    "Don't worry! I told you she was good… watch."   
  
    Kaoru waited until the last second to dodge, so that the person couldn't pull back their hit with the heavy nun chucks. They hit the bed she had wept on so hard that they made a small hole.   
    Quickly Kaoru rolled and used her upper body strength to bound to her legs fluidly. Another glance to the right and the left, and her long wooden candleholder became her primary weapon.   
    Her opponent was heavily clad in a dark blue cloak that draped over his body and partly covered one eye and the bottom half of the face. She concluded that this person had something to hide about their looks and watched for a weakness in the form of disability or sight. They measured each other up and adjusted footing before the next attack.   
    The opponent was good… Kaoru could tell, but she knew that she was better. This person left too many openings when he lunged, which was what the next attack proved. The mystery person lunged with a very powerful swing. Kaoru held up her staff horizontally and stepped back, expecting it to break, which it did immediately. Because of all the force put into the blow the person followed through with the swing and stumbled slightly, wide open.   
    Kaoru used her left hand, with the more conveniently placed stick, to step into her harmless and open fallen attacker and deal a blow to the gut. She felt as the air escaped from her attacker's body and the person was pushed back by her own attack, tripped over the elaborate robe, and fell in his ass.   
    While the person struggled to regain his breath, and coughed, Kaoru allowed herself to stand over him and indulge in playing cop. "Well, just what might you be hiding, ne?" With a sweep of her hand and back she took the cloak in her hand and yanked.   
    She wasn't really very surprised to see that her pain-in-the-ass attacker was a woman. In fact, it should be expected, and besides, Kaoru was in disguise as a man as well. Her attacker made to protest the removal of the cloak, or perhaps bitch about it, but either didn't have the air, or thought better of it.   
    Instead Kaoru received a hate-filled leer, and a chide, "If you want to die so much, why didn't you just let me kill you, I'd be happy to do it!"   
    Kaoru almost blushed in embarrassment that this girl had caught her sobbing weakly about her desire for death. "Thank you, and I'm sure you mean well," she added sarcastically, "but no. I think I'd rather die by my own hand, when I see fit."   
    "All you have to do is call."   
    "Who says you'll be alive when I'm ready to die?"   
    "A little bird told me you were attacking the pirates, which entails death and torture, how do you feel about torture? No extra charge."   
    "Maybe I'll keep you as my jester."   
    "Maybe you'll eat those words." Shura had been buying time to get her breath back and presently swept her foot around the back of Kaoru's knee and they both fell in the process. Kaoru heard a crack and needed to reorient herself through the stinging pain in the back of her head before she could think to block oncoming nun chucks by making her two sticks an X above her.   
    Shura lost that battle of strength and power, but had the overall advantage of movement. She was standing above Kaoru, inhibiting her movement with her two feet placed on either side of the fallen girl. She dislodged the nun chucks and prepared another swing.   
    Unfortunately for her, that preparation left her wide open for a stick to crack wickedly against her kneecap. White flashed before her eyes and she yelled in pain as she collapsed and was pushed to the side.   
    Kaoru plodded her way to her feet dizzily and looked down at Shura with some pity, but apprehension. She hadn't wanted to injure her in such a painful and crippling way, but she was left with no choice: it was either that, or have a really "neat-looking" hole in her head in the shape of a nun chuck.   
    First things first, "Why have you tried to kill me?"   
    Shura's eyes gleamed with determination, and all too present hurt. "No matter what they say- my father started the pirating business, and when he died it became my responsibility to keep everyone in line but-" She seemed to consider whether or not she was going to say anything.   
    "If you don't tell me, you will have to die," Kaoru responded with the honest truth flatly, and not wanting to hear herself say it.   
    Shura gathered her breath and spat out, "-But I was a bad leader, and Genji took over. In a way its partly my fault that the business is being handled despicably- which makes it even more my responsibility to kill you. I know you're planning to take us over, and I might not lead us, but I know that as long as its my people at the wheel there's hope I can turn them around and reclaim out respect. I won't let someone like _you_ destroy what we have left."   
    Kaoru was shocked, and tried not to show it, but failed. _Ironic, we have the same goals… ironic and a pity._ "You should give up your pretense that everyone will be willing to follow you without a drug profit," she repeated the words she had had to drill into her head to carry through with her plans. If she didn't believe those words, she wouldn't have come as far as she did, or stooped as low as she did, and she knew that if she ever stopped believing in those words… she really would kill herself.   
    Shura was too shocked and offended to speak for the moment.   
    "I don't want to kill you, I just… don't know what else to do with you," Kaoru gave her a sideways glance that was immediately misinterpreted.   
    "Don't lay a hand on me you despicable evil scum!"   
    At first Kaoru was taken aback, then she was angry at the name calling that was striking cords in her that screamed they were the truth, but her third reaction, and the one that showed, was to laugh out loud.   
    _Hahahahahaha! She thinks I'm a boy! I forgot! Haha!_   
    Shura only gave her a strange look, as if she was insane. This made Kaoru sober, and she became serious toned. "Anata no onamae wa?"   
    "Shura…"   
    "Shura-san, I think I have found a way around killing you for your attempted assassination. You are now my personal servant, and I am your mentor, got that?" Kaoru crossed her arms and looked down at her "student".   
    "No way! I'll never settle for being a servant, and I absolutely refuse to do whatever you say! You have nothing to teach me and I'll never work for the likes of you!"   
  
    "Jeez, can somebody say, 'thinly-veiled-mercy'?" Ixil commented.   
    "Yeah, get a mitt and catch a clue!"   
  
    Normally, or, well, "normally" Kaoru would have argued with Shura about her insults, but nowadays she knew that they were true, and no one with a conscience would work for her. That knowledge was what allowed her to keep her precariously balanced temper. "Shura-san," she addressed through clenched teeth, "It's the best I can do." Her voice changed pitch to show her anger quite nicely.   
    Shura had been revolted at the thought… but now that she thought about it, this woman had no need for her as a servant, she was much better than Shura and could help the younger improve her skill, and she was showing the slightest chance of having sense beyond greed, and mercy. Shura started to reconsider, and really, all she needed was something to tip the scale…   
    "Do you want to _die_, Shura-san?"   
    "Konban wa Sensei!"   
  
    "Aw, what a heartwarming scene. I'm not sure I can stand it! But I'm thinking, I definitely want to keep that Kaoru in mind, can you bookmark it?"   
    The rat-boy looked around and pulled down a mic from his station, "Bookmark Case: 0116572. I thought this would be one of your main choices."   
    "Yes, well, as time progressed, it was easier to see that she held many of the traits that the original does- did- does. Where's Sano?"   
    "Just another bitter gangster. I bet you 10 schigs that he and Kaoru get together in this universe."   
    "No way… I'll take that bet." Ixil handed him 10 chigs.   
    The money was pocketed, "Look at it this way, with him being a very powerful gangster, and her in the position that she is, they are very likely to meet. And you've seen plenty of clips of their life, as well as Sano's reaction to her death, they could very much so could have been a great pair… if Kenshin hadn't been around, which he isn't here. And they both have good hearts."   
    "You're a fool, mouse. Sano never was very well tempered about loosing people, he holds grudges, he wanted revenge, and he acted as he always acted: like Kaoru was his sister. Had he lost his sister the reaction would have been the same, what made is worse than the others (besides Kenshin) was probably Kenshin's reaction. I think its more like if _Kaoru_ didn't exist, _Kenshin_ and Sano might have had something."   
    There was a long pause…   
    "You kid, right?" the mouse man asked.   
    Ixil paused for effect, "Yea… like that would ever happen!" Then the two had a good laugh at the very idea that Kenshin and Sano would ever be gay… and together.   
    "Speaking of Sanosuke… I need to find one of those…"   
  
  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________   
And that is as far as I indulge myself in this fic… I got no returns on the first chapter, and I don't really feel like writing more right now, so I am content to say that I will post this, and if people want me to continue it, I will, if not, I can live without writing it, and that's that. ^.^ Read Kenshin in Space, and oh, **www.megatokyo.com** the fact that I'm going to Otakon has revived my love for this comic ^.^   
  
-MJb 


	3. Sano He's such a dumb butt I love 'im!

    I got reviews ^.^ lessee if I could come up with something yummy to write about.   
    Hmmm- I hope you guys have read the manga, or manga summaries. You can get scanlations at "Swirly eyed samurai" just search on google. Oh, yeaaaaaaa- and I don't own RK… duh.   
  
  
  
Year: ??   
  
    "Okay, I've got a Sano here: in shape, has good defenses, pretty good with a gun, powerful offense as always."   
    "Show me."   
    The pool shimmered at Mousy's command.   
  
    Sano lounged in his usual place on the couch and stared out the window, trying not to breathe in the smoke that was wafting from behind him. As he stared out into the horizon of Tokyo, the red in the sky reminded him of the battousai and his family. Sometimes Sano caught himself a little jealous of the battousai because they weren't so far from each other. Both of them served in the war for the Choshuu (given Sano was very young and only worked behind the scenes), both of them fought against the Ju Pon Gattana (given Sano didn't get to go to the base, but rather was assigned with the rest of the cops around Kyoto while Saito went with the battousai to stop the ship), and they both faced Enishi and his gang, Sano had even followed up on the case and went with the battousai's strange family to arrest Enishi.   
    He respected battousai… but surely Saito had something else for him to do. He turned back to his boss, "Yo-"   
    "Quiet."   
    "What!? I haven't even said anything yet-"   
    "It would have been stupid."   
    "You~~~ Do you treat all cops this way, or am I special?"   
    Saito lifted an eyebrow without looking up, "Yes… sometimes they call people like you that- 'special'," he accented to imply Sano was 'special' in the 'slow' way.   
    "Sinister looking monkey," Sano muttered under his breath, for although Saito would not take part in an argument (thinking himself above that), Sano had taken to calling him "monkey" for that is what he looked like. "I dislike you!" he yelled over his shoulder.   
    There was silence, and then, "I don't care."   
    "You're impossible!"   
  
    Ixil blinked several times, "Okay… what was that?"   
    "Case: 1648224, Sano never joined the Sekihotai. He snuck around for information, kind of like a spy, but he also was a bit of a," the Mousey man cleared his throat, "go-getter. Later on he became a cop-"   
    "A _cop_?" Ixil asked with disbelief.   
    "He liked the new government, and he always did enjoy fighting. He learned how to use a musket pretty well during the war. Anyway, eventually he started working with Saito on certain cases. He was very good, and being around Saito was supposed to make him better."   
    "Did it?"   
    "… A few broken limbs later… Sano's defenses were greatly improved, and he was good enough to take on Kamatari at the restaurant, and one of the four stars on Enishi's island, and that guy with the cannon for an arm (_that_was fun to watch)-"   
    "-What? Why?"   
    "That guy destroyed the Aoiya, right?"   
    "Yea…"   
    "Pissed Sano off, think of all the free meals he got there!"   
    "Oh"   
    "And, its my personal opinion that he had a crush on Tae."   
    "Really…" Ixil stopped caring and wondered if this mouse man had any life other that watching these people.   
    "Its just…" the mouse man wring his hands, "Obviously he never learned Futae no Kiwami. He traveled to Kyoto with Saito. But his defense is much better, Saito practically taught him in between all the beatings…"   
    "Hmm…" Ixil seemed to ponder whether or not defense was a good trade for offence, but also gave the implication that he thought there was some sort of relationship between the two, "do you think he and Saito-"   
    "No!!! Saito's married, remember?! And they don't get along _at all_, why do you keep thinking these things?! What are you, gay?"   
    "Yes, actually."   
    "… Oh. Well, I don't have a problem with that, just stop trying to make Sano like guys, it hasn't happened in any of the other universes, chances are he's straight."   
    "Pity."   
    Mouse gave him a strange look before saying, "Take him or leave him?"   
    "Leave him, obviously he's not strong enough to face someone like- oh, y'know, that guy with the wormlike hair and the things guarding his arms…"   
    Mouse sighed, "Inui Banshin."   
    Ixil tsked, "Fanboy. Whatever, move on."   
    "You want one that has the Futae no Kiwami- even after Enishi and Banshin, and Shishio?" He sighed, "Well, if you want him when he knows Kenshin, and you want him mentally stable as well… then there's only one of those that I know of. Case: 0069092. Sano spent the ten days that Enishi gave them to learn Futae no Kiwami with his other fist-"   
    "-I always wondered why he didn't do that…"   
    "The result was smashing up his left hand pretty badly (not nearly as badly as Shishio ruined his right), defeating Banshin- and then letting both hands heal. So, you have the same Sano, with two Futae no Kiwami hands. Good?"   
    "Very, that's all you have though?"   
    "Yup." The pool flickered and unfamiliar scenery emerged.   
    "Where is he?"   
    "Duh, China."   
    "_Excuse_ me."   
  
  
  
  
    I know, its short, and its been forever and ever, but- im going by character, and Ixil's got a Sano, and a Kaoru… He still needs a Kenshin and a Yahiko… and maybe just for fun I'll throw in an Enishi, Kenji, Saito- probably not Aoshi or Misao… hmmmmm, Soujiro? That's one to think about. Well, review if ya want, or if you have a request for the fic like character ideas, or even au ideas too. 


End file.
